


Alliance of Elf and Man

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Melo's request was, "Just-before-the-battle!sex, and you can even chose who gets lucky among the fellowship." (She meant that I got to choose who to pair with Legolas, actually. *g*)</p><p>So. Here's my response. It does need a slight intro. It takes place during TTT, just after Legolas and Aragorn have the argument that ends with Aragorn shouting, "Then I shall die as one of them!", and before Legolas approaches Aragorn to apologize while he's putting on his armor for the Battle of Helm's Deep.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alliance of Elf and Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melo_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melo_l/gifts).



> Melo's request was, "Just-before-the-battle!sex, and you can even chose who gets lucky among the fellowship." (She meant that I got to choose who to pair with Legolas, actually. *g*)
> 
> So. Here's my response. It does need a slight intro. It takes place during TTT, just after Legolas and Aragorn have the argument that ends with Aragorn shouting, "Then I shall die as one of them!", and before Legolas approaches Aragorn to apologize while he's putting on his armor for the Battle of Helm's Deep.

"What would he have me do? I must fight alongside these Men. Who else is here to lead them? I must-"

Aragorn's swirling thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of feet--an Elf's feet--before him. Of course. He'd come to this secluded corner to think--all right, to *brood*--in peace. The Elf *would* follow. He sighed in defeat and looked up.

Legolas' eyes showed concern, and he opened his mouth to speak.

Before Legolas could utter a word, Aragorn leaped to his feet, laying a firm hand on his shoulder. "No. Do not speak simply to placate me. Do not-" He halted, staring into the worried eyes of the Elf. *His* Elf. His friend...

Almost before he realized what was doing, Aragorn pulled Legolas to him, sealing his mouth over the Elf's in a desperate kiss.

Aragorn thrust a hand into Legolas' silky hair just as Legolas pushed him back. He continued pushing until Aragorn's back was to the wall he'd been crouched against a moment before. Aragorn began to protest the Elf's aggressive move, but then a knee was pushed between his and a muscled thigh pressed against his groin.

The aborted protest became a groan and the kiss grew deeper, tongues questing rather than battling. The desperation and aggressiveness--on both sides--soon calmed into a more leisurely, if no less urgent, encounter.

Legolas moved until his body was pressed firmly along Aragorn's. Aragorn clutched blindly at Legolas' hips, holding him firmly and grinding their erections together. Man and Elf moved together smoothly, hips thrusting together, tongues sliding against each other, slick and hot.

They continued this way, increasingly urgent, more hurried, more forceful, until each reached his climax. They remained standing together, panting, holding firmly, for another moment.

Finally, Legolas pulled away slightly and opened his mouth to speak.

Once again, Aragorn stopped him. "No. Do not speak, my friend. Not yet," he murmured.

Legolas looked at Aragorn intently for a moment, but acquiesced with a slight tilt of the head. He turned and moved away slowly.

Aragorn leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Where before his mind had been filled with turmoil, determined but confused, it now held peace. And an equal amount of determination, now focused on the goal. He blew out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and whispered, "Thank you."

Then he straightened, and returned to his duty.

(end)


End file.
